


[Vid] Come On

by heresluck



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-19
Updated: 2002-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heresluck/pseuds/heresluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell me I'm what your hands were made for. Music: Tegan & Sara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Come On

[Download](http://heresluck.net/videos/BtVS-ComeOn-mp4.zip)

[DW post](http://heresluck.dreamwidth.org/688553.html)

[Tumblr](http://heresluck.tumblr.com/post/65787082673/vid-come-on-faith-buffy)

[Commentary](https://heresluck.dreamwidth.org/771723.html)


End file.
